Humanoid Love
by Cara-sama
Summary: This is my first fic plz be nice. Naruto a fox humaniod who's owner Iruka loves him unconditionally. Iruka moves in with his boyfriend Kakashi to get closer. Whats this? Kakahi has a wolf Humanoid Sasuke how will this end? Find out. SasuxNaru KakaxIru
1. Chapter 1

((Hi this is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh))

Summary: Naruto is a fox humanoid who's owner Iruka loves him unconditionally. Iruka decides to move in with his boyfriend Kakashi so they could get closer. Kakashi has a Wolf humanoid Sasuke who is Top Humanoid in all the competitions how will the two get along? Come and find out

**Humanoid Love**

Naruto watched as Kakashi and Iruka loaded the things in the car. His blond ears sagging at the top of his head. They where moving in with Kakashi Iruka's boyfriend. He wanted to stay where they where and they gave away the furniture because Kakashi insisted on that they would be together forever and Iruka didn't need a Plan B. "Naruto come on everything's loaded" Iruka called to Naruto who begrudgingly walked over and got in the car.

"Cheer up Naruto this'll be fun and you'll get to be with Sasuke." Iruka said trying to cheer up the fox. "Yea well I never even met him" Naruto replied dryly It was true he had never met Sasuke due to the fact he refused to come with Kakashi and Naruto never made an effort to meet him. "Well that's going to change right Kakashi." Iruka replied. "Uh Yea of course" Kakashi said not really paying attention they started the car and pulled off the. Naruto looked out the window there actually was one good thing out of this one of his close friends Kiba lived around there so at least he got something good out of it. Naruto soon fell asleep to the sound of the engine.

"Naruto dear wake up" said a soft loving voice Naruto ignored it. "Naruto I know you hear me." said the voice again Naruto sighed he knew he couldn't win he opened his and got out the car. They were in front of a huge house Naruto would've dropped his mouth but his mouth was already open due to the fact he was just asleep. They had took everything out the car while he was sleeping. "Come on lets go in" Iruka said taking Naruto's hand at walking in.

Soon after that there was a loud thump from upstairs. "YOU DID WHAT" yelled an unknown voice to Naruto and soon a "CALM DOWN OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET YOUR PRECIOUS BACON CHESE BURGER AGAIN AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR BOOKS" came a voice of Kakashi. There was silence afterwards. Kakashi came downstairs rubbing the back of his head Naruto wondered what Kakashi meant by books. "Sorry for the noise" he smiled "Come on Sasuke" he said and soon a boy with Ivory flawless skin, dressed in a Navy blue shirt with black jeans also he was glaring at Naruto but only Naruto noticed. ". Naruto this is Sasuke, Sasuke Naruto. Lets leave the two to get acquainted Iruka. "Get acquainted with this dobe?" Sasuke complained "Shut up teme" " Sasuke show Naruto his room and don't try to push him in a closet and lock it you know the consequences " Kakashi said pulling Iruka up the steps and into the bedroom…… Sasuke made a face. Naruto glared at Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Sasuke not really wanting to be near him Sasuke walked over to Naruto "I don't like you and by the looks of it you really don't like me. Stay out of my way and if even whatsoever do something to jeopardize my Bacon cheese burger" I will Kill you!" Sasuke growled Naruto grinned "Fine by me. As long as you don't mess with my Ramen" "Come on I have to show you your room" Sasuke said scowling. "Naruto rolled his eyes and followed Sasuke went up the steps and down the hall stopping at a door and gesturing with his hands for Naruto to go in. Naruto eyed the door before going. It was a nice room orange walls red ceiling and red carpet" "I love it!!" Naruto squealed jumping on Sasuke forgetting that he didn't like sasuke. "Dobe

Get off of me."

It wasn't to crappy right? Review plz ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Ok everyone I know I haven't updated in a while but I intend to continue.

Also I fixed chapter 1 so I guess you should read the rest its only a little bit though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

Up in a steamy room. "K Ka Kakashi" Iruka moaned a loud screeched was heard Iruka quickly pushed Kakashi off his lower regions. "That's Naruto and Sasuke" he said with a worried look grabbing his pants and a shirt. Kakashi sighed "I'm gona kill Sasuke" he murmured. Iruka pulled Kakashi down to the noise. Iruka looked as if he was going to cry "Kakashi stop them" Kakashi sighed and looked at the bundle on the floor rolling around with battle cries coming out of it. He walked over and pulled them apart angrily because his interruption. Iruka came over and dragged Naruto to the opposite side of the room. Kakashi smacked a angry Sasuke in the head. "What is wrong with you I say be nice and you fight?!" "Don't hit Kakashi" Iruka said "Naruto what happened" he said softly running his fingers threw Naruto's hair. "The teme wouldn't leave" Naruto said pointing. "Sasuke what do you have to say?" "The dobe didn't ask nicely" Sasuke replied "You dropped me!" Naruto said "You jumped into my arms dobe"

"Wait how did this even happen?" Kakashi said. A slight brush appeared on Naruto's face. "Well I got excited and accidentally jumped into the teme's arms" Naruto said sticking his tongue out. "Well if you wasn't such a dobe you wouldn't have jumped into my arms" Sasuke said glaring. W well you should've g got out after that" Naruto said stuttering from the glare. "Iruka you understand right?" Naruto said with watery eyes (He's faking acourse ). "Wellll" Iruka's mind leaving him. "Oh come on the dobe's faking" Sasuke said scowling "No I'm no Teme" Naruto said forgetting he was supposed to be sad. Sasuke just smirked "Ok dobe" Naruto's eyes went big he looked at a fuming Iruka. "Naruto…" Iruka's face red with anger. "Well I see we have a problem" Kakashi said earning a glare from everyone. "Since you do not understand that you have to get along Naruto no ramen for a week" Iruka said nodding.

Naruto's eyes got super wide "No No NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Y you can't do th that Iruka" Naruto whined. "I can and I am" Iruka said with a stern voice. "None of your books Sasuke" "What" Sasuke growled sending shivers down Naruto and Iruka's back. "Hey you both did something wrong you both get into trouble." Kakashi replied unaffected by the growl. "Now you two are going to sit in this room and make friends while me and Iruka go finish something" Kakashi said getting up. "No fighting" Iruka said as he was being dragged out of the room.. Kakashi locked the door from the outside.

"This is all your fault teme if you would've just go out" Naruto said pouting. "Just shut up you have no idea how close I am to killing you." Sasuke growled and glared. Naruto's eyes got big and he ran over to the other side of the room. "Why couldn't you have just left?" Naruto complained. "Well maybe if you had asked nicely". "Bullshit teme you know you wouldn't have left." Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at Naruto though truly he didn't know why he didn't want to leave. "See you agree with me" Naruto nodded. "Dobe no I didn't I just didn't reply" he replied. "because you knew I was right!" yelled a accusing Naruto. With Naruto's yelling all in his ear Sasuke growled low threatening at Naruto "Stop yelling Naruto". Naruto sat on the bed. "so how do you suppose we get out of here?" he asked. Sasuke glanced over "Lets ask. Kakashi what do you want us to do I know your behind the door". "Get along for starters" Kakashi replied. Sasuke raised his brow what did he mean for starters? Iruka looked at Kakashi wondering the same thing.

"Okay so apologize Sasuke" Naruto said with his nose in the air. Sasuke looked over with as is if face. "Allright apparently we started off on bad grounds." Sasuke said beginning and walking over to sit on the bed. "I suppose I over reacted a little bit." Naruto sighed yawning. "So Kakashi we made up" Naruto yelled. "…" no reply. "Iruka?" he called. "Apparently there not there dobe." Sasuke said etting comfortable. "Don't call be do… You know what forget it" Naruto said getting comfy too. "he get off my bed !" he yelled. "Do you really want to restart this?" Sasuke said with his eyes closed Naruto huffed the cureled his tail around his body then they both drifted of to sleep.

"No means no Kakasshi" Iruka said at a desperately trying Kaskashi. "Why not?" he replied licking Iruka's ear. "Because we haven't heard anything from them" Iruka said fending off hands. "Oh come on whats the worst that could happen?" a trying really hard Kakashi said. "Sasuke kills Naruto" Iruka said paleing. Kakashi sighed but could actually see that happening. "Ok lets go back down." he said in defeat. Iruka zoomed down. Kakashi followed a little less enthusiastic . Unlocking the door then his eyes went wide. Iruka looked in worrid but then giggled. Pulling out his phone and tacking pictures.

Naruto had been curled up with his head on Sasuke's chest and his arm around him too while Sasuke was slightly curled around naruto with his tail around Naruto's waist and his arm around his shoulders with his head tiled to the side. Kakashi smiled he would defenaly use this as black mail.

Sasuke fowned hereing somebody around him and what was laying on him. He opened his eyes surprised to find Kakashi and Iruka taking pictures he looked down surprised to see Naruto. He pushed him off quickly making Naruto wake bup ut his tail was still warped around his waist. Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes and sine Sasuke's tail was still around him they were still taking pictures. "Wait whats going on?" Naruto said. "Well we came down here to see how it was going and you two were lookin absolutely cute. Sasuke growled. "Perverat"Naruto screamed. "Dobe shut up no I'm not and you where lying on me too" Sasuke said then looking at Kakashi. "Deleate the pictures!" Naruto and Sasuke both said at the same times running at the the other two. After 30 mins of running around and being unsuccessful at gettint the photo, Naruto and Sasuke gave up bu decided not to talk to each other. "I'm going over Kiba's!" Naruto yeled before slaming the door and running over. Sasuke looked out the window. "Hn dobe.."

I feel like this chapter completely sucked r&r well it's a little longer


End file.
